Conocerse antes no cambias las cosas
by Green Star Evans
Summary: ¿Nunca se pensaron que pasaría si Tsubaki y Black Star se conocieran antes? ¿Se enamorarían del otro?¿Acabarían odiándose? AVERÍGUALO EN ESTE FIC. :3 BSxT


Este es un BS x T.

En este fic pasan varios años y va cambiando la edad; pero al principio Tsubaki tiene 8 y BS 7. Los dos son conscientes de lo que hacen.

* * *

Tsubaki tenía 8 años recién cumplidos. Todas las tardes, se sentaba en el filo de la puerta y observaba la casa de enfrente, vacía.

=Estoy deseando que alguien se mude a la casa de enfrente...=pensaba Tsubaki todos los días.

Y un día su deseo se hizo realidad.

Una pareja con un niño se mudó a la casa de enfrente.

Tsubaki se asomó como todas las tardes a la puerta, y vio como la familia llevaba cajas adentro de la casa.

Tsubaki distinguió a un hombre joven y alto, y a una mujer también alta y joven. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un niño, de unos 7 años de edad, aunque tenía la misma estatura que ella.

Era un chico de pelos azules y ojos verdes, y una extraña marca en el hombro con forma de estrella.

El chico estaba llevando una caja y de pronto le dio por mirar a la izquierda, y ahí la vio, a Tsubaki, sentada en la puerta.

Tsubaki, al notar que el chico la miraba le sonrió. El chico la vio sonreír y también sonrió.

-Tsubaki- la llamó la madre de ella desde el interior de la casa.

-Voy-dijo Tsubaki, se levantó y se despidió del chico moviendo la mano.

Él la imitó y cuando Tsubaki se fue, él pensó:  
=Tsubaki...¿Así es como se llama?=

-Black Star...¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo fuera?-preguntó su madre.

-Voy mama...-dijo Black Star entrando en casa...

* * *

-¿Viste a los nuevos vecinos?-preguntó la madre de Tsubaki, cenando con toda la familia.

-Si mama...-dijo Tsubaki.

-El chaval podría ser tu novio...-dijo el padre de broma.

-¡Papa!-dijo Tsubaki molesta y sonrojada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es simpático...-dijo la madre de ella.

-Pero si ni siquiera lo has visto...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si lo he visto...-dijo la madre.

-¿A si?¿De que color tiene el pelo?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-...Vale, no lo he visto...-admitió la madre. seguro que no es mala persona...

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-interrumpió Masamune.

-Si...-dijo Tsubaki.

…

**~Casa de Black Star~**

-¿Viste a la chica de en frente?-preguntó su padre.

-Si...-dijo Black Star.

-Podrías salir con ella...-dijo el padre.

-Dame una muy buena razón...-dijo Black Star.

-Seguro que es muy buena en la cama...-dijo su padre.

-¡White Star!-dijo la madre.

-¿Qué? Black Star está en su derecho a experimentar con el sexo...

-¿A los siete años?-preguntó la madre de Black Star.

-Bueno...que cada uno lo descubra cuando quiera...-dijo el padre de Black Star.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos hablando de sexo?-preguntó Black Star.

-Porque tu padre es un guarro...-dijo su madre.

-Si, pero este guarro te hace gemir de placer...-dijo White Star.

-¡White Star!-dijo otra vez, molesta, la madre de Black Star.

=Es guapa...=pensó Black Star, recordando la imagen de Tsubaki.

-Black Star...vete a dormir...-dijo su padre.

-¡Pero si acabo de terminar de cenar!-replicó Black Star.

-Black Star...he dicho que a dormir...-repitió su padre.

Black Star se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Black Star tiene razón...¿no es un poco pronto para que se vaya a dormir?-preguntó la madre cuando escuchó a Black Star entrar en su cuarto.

-¿No dijiste que él era muy pequeño para escuchar cosas referentes a sexo?-preguntó el padre de Black Star.

-Si, bueno...pero ya no estamos hablando de sexo...-dijo la madre de Black Star.

-Ya, pero es que yo ahora te voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer mañana...-dijo el padre de Black Star.

La madre de Black Star sonrió, lo besó y en un tono bajo dijo:

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mañana?

White Star sonrió...

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

La madre de Black Star estaba en la puerta de la casa de la familia Nakatsukasa, junto a Black Star.

La madre de él y la de Tsubaki estaban hablando y Black Star se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que esa interminable charla se acabara pronto.

-Black Star...-la llamó su madre, acercándose a él.

Black Star la miró.

-entra...-dijo ella en un tono bajo.

-¿¡Por qué?-preguntó Black Star.

-Porque tu padre y yo vamos a...eso que tú ya sabes...-dijo la madre de él sonrojándose.

-Jo...-dijo Black Star.

-Venga...-dijo la madre.

-De acuerdo...-cedió él entrando en la casa de los Nakatsukasa.

Al rato de seguir andando, se encontró con Tsubaki y Masamune.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mi padre y mi madre van a tener sexo y no quieren que yo esté delante, así que estaré aquí un rato...-dijo Black Star.

-Genial, el renacuajo este se queda un rato...-dijo Masamune.

-¿¡A quién llamas renacuajo?¡Yo puedo contigo!-dijo Black Star enfadado.

-Si; tú puedes conmigo y todos los chicos del poblado no están detrás de Tsubaki...

-¡Masamune!-dijo Tsubaki.

-si es verdad...mis amigos se quedan embobados cuando pasas cerca...-dijo Masamune.

-¡Pero si tus amigos tienen 11 años ya!-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si, pero según ellos, tú serías muy buena en la cama...-dijo Masamune.

-Mi padre también dice eso...-interrumpió Black Star.

-¿¡Qué?-preguntó Tsubaki sonrojada.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre?-preguntó Masamune.

-Creo que...entre 25 y 35...-dijo Black Star.

-¿No te sabes la edad de tu padre?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No...ni de mi madre...¿Tú si?-preguntó Black Star.

-Si, de mi padre, madre, abuela, abuelo, tío, tía y prima. Me se el día del cumpleaños de todos los de antes y el día de su santos...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Guau...eres como mi padre aprendiéndose cosas de sexo...-dijo Black Star sonriendo.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-Yo me voy...-dijo Masamune marchándose.

-Adiós...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star entró en el jardín y miró la casa.

-Tu casa es más grande que la mía...-dijo Black Star.

-Arigato...-dijo Tsubaki.-¿Hm? Se me olvidó preguntarte...¿cómo te llamas?-dijo después Tsubaki.

-Black Star...-dijo él.-¿Y tú?-preguntó él, para asegurarse de que Tsubaki era su nombre.

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...-dijo llámame Tsubaki.

-Si...tu apellido es muy largo...-dijo Black Star.

-¿G-gracias?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Qué son esas flores?-preguntó Black Star mirando hacía un arbusto con unas flores rosas.

-Camelias...son flores sin olor...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se acercó a las flores y olió una.

=Jo, no huelen...=pensó Black Star. Después miró a Tsubaki y la vio cabizbaja y triste.

-¿Me enseñas el poblado?-preguntó Black Star acercándose a ella.

Tsubaki asintió y los dos se dirigieron fuera.

Tsubaki le fue enseñando cada lugar y cada rincón del poblado.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Black Star señalando una piedra en forma de lápida con una inscripción.

-es una piedra con un mensaje, pero no se puede leer porqué es muy vieja.-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se acercó a la piedra y empezó a mirar detenidamente.

Tsubaki lo siguió.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó él.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-¿Tsubaki es con b o con v?-preguntó él.

-Con b...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Pues creo que pone tu nombre...-dijo Black Star señalando un nombre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella y se acercó más y vio un nombre, el suyo.

-Es verdad...-dijo ella. raro...-dijo después.

-Volvamos...-dijo Black Star mientras se dirigía a la casa de Tsubaki.

-Black Star...es por aquí...-dijo Tsubaki señalando el lado contrario a donde se dirigía Black Star.

-¿Eh?-Black Star se dio media vuelta y la siguió.

…

-Mama, ya hemos vuelto...-dijo Tsubaki entrando en casa.

-Black Star...nos vamos...-dijo su madre, que estaba dentro de la casa.

Black Star asintió.

-Adiós...-dijo él.

-Adiós...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Bueno...¿y sigue sin gustarte el chaval?-preguntó su madre a Tsubaki.

-Black Star, mama...se llama Black Star...y no, no me gusta...voy a darme una ducha.

…

-Bueno...¿Y qué tal con la chica?-preguntó el padre de Black Star a Black Star.

-Se llama Tsubaki...y bien...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?-preguntó White Star.

-Hablar...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Antes o después del sexo?-preguntó su padre.

-¡No hemos tenido sexo!-dijo Black Star molesto.

-Que aburrido eres...-dijo su padre.

-¡Pero si tengo 7 años!¿¡Cómo quieres que tenga sexo tan pronto?-dijo él.

-No te pongas así...dentro de unos 4 años no pensarás en otra cosa...-dijo su padre.

Black Star suspiró.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

El cartero llevó las cartas de la familia Nakatsukasa a su hogar, pero una de ella se voló y entro en la casa de los Star.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Black Star, y cogió la carta, se dirigió a su cuarto, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

Al terminar de leerla, estaba sonrojado, pues la carta era de un chaval del poblado que escribía todo lo que quería hacerle en la cama a Tsubaki.

Black Star se levantó, le dijo a su madre que dentro de un rato volvía y se dirigió a la casa de los Nakatsukasa; por suerte, Tsubaki estaba, como siempre, en el filo de la puerta pensando.

-Hola-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

-Hola...esto es para ti...estaba en mi casa...-dijo Black Star entregándole la carta.-Es de un chaval del poblado...-terminó él.

Tsubaki comenzó a leer y al terminar, sonrojada, pero sobre todo enojada rompió el papel.

Black Star se quedó mirándola.

-Todos los días igual...todos los chicos del poblado están detrás mía y me escriben cosas como estas...a veces lo gritan por la calle...tú y mi hermano sois los únicos que no hacéis esto...-dijo Tsubaki, triste.

-¿Y no hay más chicas en el poblado?-preguntó Black Star.

-Si hay...por cada chico hay dos chicas...-dijo ...ahora que has llegado tú no, pero hay más chicas que chicos...-terminó ella.

Black Star se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Bueno...que estén detrás tuya es bueno...significa que eres guapa y atractiva...

Tsubaki lo miró.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-preguntó ella.

-Si, bueno...yo soy muy joven para enamorarme, pero ellos ya son mayores...-dijo él, poniéndose nervioso y sonrojándose.

Tsubaki sonrió, Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Me tengo que ir ya...nos vemos esta tarde...-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Adiós...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Adiós...-dijo Black Star entrando en casa.

Cuando Black Star cerró la puerta, se recargó contra ella y suspiró.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó su padre.

-...Papa...¿cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado se mama?-preguntó Black Star.

-Me pasaba todo el día mirándola... es la chica de enfrente, ¿no?-dijo su padre.

-Si...-admitió Black Star.

-No te culpo...-dijo su padre, y se fue a la cocina.

Black Star volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Allí, se asomó discretamente a la ventana, y vio a Tsubaki y una chica de pelo rubio hablando con ella, aunque él solo le prestaba atención a Tsubaki.

=Tsubaki...=pensó Black Star; volvió a suspirar y se echó un rato en la cama a descansar un poco.

**~Con Tsubaki~**

-Entonces...¿te gusta el chico nuevo?-preguntó la chica rubia, de la misma edad de Tsubaki.

-Se llama Black Star...y...puede que un poco si...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó la rubia.

-Porque él no es como los demás...los demás solo me quieren por mi cuerpo...él, me quiere por como soy...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Pero,¿Tú le gustas?-preguntó la chica rubia.

-No se...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo creo que si...-dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Porque hace un rato te estaba espiando por la ventana...-dijo la chica rubia señalando la ventana del cuarto de Black Star.

Tsubaki miró la ventana y no vio nada.

-Me voy a mi casa...adiós...-dijo Tsubaki entrando en casa.

-Adiós...-dijo la chica rubia, dirigiéndose a la suya.

…

Black Star se levantó, se dirigió a la ducha, se duchó y se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Justo delante de la ventana. Justo cuando fue a ponerse la camiseta, Tsubaki se asomó a la ventana del cuarto de ella, que estaba justo enfrente a la de él, y lo vio semi-desnudo. Tsubaki se sonrojó, y enseguida cogió un libro, miró hacia otro lugar y se puso a leer.

Black Star, al terminar de ponerse la ropa, se asomó a la ventana, y vio a Tsubaki de espaldas.

Black Star suspiró. =Tsubaki...=pensó Black Star.

-Black Star...-dijo su madre mientras entraba en su cuarto.-.¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella.

-Si mama...solo pensaba...-dijo Black Star.

-Black Star...¿A ti te gusta la chica enfrente?-preguntó su madre, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-...si...-admitió él.

Su madre sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó, abrió la puerta y antes de irse dijo:

-Pues tienes que portarte bien con ella...-y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Black Star suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, pensando:  
=Tsubaki...te quiero...=

**~Cuarto de Tsubaki~**

Tsubaki estaba pensando, mientras hacía que leía.

=Black Star...=pensó Tsubaki, pero su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando en su cuarto y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó su hermano.

-Si...-contestó ella.

-Oye...¿a ti te gusta el chico de enfrente?-preguntó Masamune.

-¿¡Qué!¡No! A mi no me gusta-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Masamune.

-Seguro...-dijo Tsubaki un poco más tranquila.

-Bueno...-dijo Masamune, mientras se levantaba y se iba de allí.

Tsubaki se quedó mirando la puerta mientras pensaba.

=Yo...en verdad si me gusta Black Star...=pensó Tsubaki.

…

Y he aquí, el dilema:  
Black Star estaba enamorado de Tsubaki, pero no se lo quiere decir para no ser uno más de los chavales que la acosaban, así que decide que es mejor que sean amigos.

Por parte de Tsubaki...ella está enamorada de Black Star, pero ella es muy tímida y se piensa que él, nunca podrá enamorarse de una chica como ella...una flor inútil, sin olor...

…

**~13 de Febrero~**

**~Casa de los Star~**

-Black Star...-lo llamó su padre, que estaba en el salón, a su lado.

Black Star lo miró.

-Mañana te tendrás que quedar un rato en casa de los vecinos de enfrente...-dijo su padre.

=¡Bien!=pensó Black Star, pero se supone que a él no le gusta eso, así que dijo:

-¿¡Por qué?

-Porque mañana es el día de los enamorados y voy a regalarle sexo a tu madre.-dijo su padre.

Black Star suspiró.

=En verdad...si tengo ganas de que sea mañana...=pensó Black Star.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Black Star...despierta...-dijo la madre de Black Star.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Black Star medio-dormido.

-Dúchate ya, que te tienes que ir a casa de los vecinos...-dijo su madre.

Black Star asintió, se levantó, se duchó, desayunó y su madre lo acompañó a casa de enfrente.

La madre de Black Star llamó y abrió la madre de Tsubaki, que al ver que eran sus vecinos suspiró de alivio e invitó a Black Star a pasar dentro.

Black Star pasó, y al rato de seguir andando se encontró una sala llena de montones de ramos de flores, y a Tsubaki y Masamune contando las flores en una mesa.

-45...46...47...48...49...¿eh? Ah, hola Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Black Star acercándose a ella.

-Son flores...todos los años, este mismo día, todos los chicos le mandan flores a Tsubaki, y nosotros las contamos y vemos cuantas más mandan.-dijo Masamune.

-el récord está en 298 flores...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡¿289?-preguntó Black Star asombrado.

-Si...-dijo Masamune.

-¿Nos ayudas?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y se sentó al lado de Tsubaki, con un ramo de rosas entre los dos. Cada uno iba cogiendo una rosa y las iba contando y dejando en el lado contrario.

Una vez, cuando fueron a coger una rosa, sin querer, cogieron la misma, estando Black Star agarrando la mano de Tsubaki.

Los dos se miraron las manos, al verlas agarradas se miraron sonrojados, y al verse así, Black Star soltó con cuidado la mano de Tsubaki y cogió otra rosa. Tsubaki sonrió.

-¡131 flores!-dijo Masamune.-.¿Y vosotros?

-240 flores...-dijo Tsubaki. un total de 371 flores...son 73 flores más que el año pasado...-terminó ella.

-Guau...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki miró todos los montones. Había ramos de margaritas, rosas, claveles...y muchas más que no sabía distinguir porque no había visto nunca; pero no había ninguno de ESA flor...

-Y...¿qué vas a hacer con tantas flores?-le preguntó Black Star a Tsubaki.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No se...ese es nuestro problema...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Muchas veces se las enviamos a los familiares, pero aun así sobran...-dijo Masamune.

-Masamune, Tsubaki...vuestro padre y yo tenemos que salir fuera un momento, os quedáis los 3 solos...-dijo la madre de Masamune y Tsubaki.

Tsubaki y Masamune asintieron.

-Yo voy un momento a mi cuarto...-dijo Masamune mientras subía las escaleras.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó Black Star.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-¿Cuántos chicos hay en el poblado?-preguntó él.

-Contando a mi hermano y a ti...9, ¿por qué preguntas?-dijo Tsubaki.

-Para saber cuantas flores te ha mandado cada uno...-dijo Black Star, y empezó a contar con los dedos.

-53...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-Cada chico del poblado me ha mandado 53 flores...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta ningún chico de los que te han enviado flores?-preguntó Black Star.

-No...de los que me han enviado flores no...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose.

Black Star asintió.

Y se hubiera sonrojado si le hubiera pillado el doble sentido a la frase, porque si la analizamos bien, nos queda esto:

Dos grupos:

**Los que han mandado flores:**

Los chicos del poblado.→No les gusta a Tsubaki.  
**Los que NO han mandado flores:**  
Black Star y Masamune.→Si les gusta a Tsubaki.

Y Tsubaki no se puede enamorar de su hermano, así que...solo queda él, Black Star.

=Creo que no ha pillado el doble sentido...=pensó Tsubaki al ver a Black Star tan normal.

-Y...¿qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Tsubaki.

=Besarte...=pensó Black Star, pero dijo:

-Salir un rato...

Tsubaki asintió, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de su hermano y dijo:

-Hermano...voy a salir un rato fuera con Black Star...

-De acuerdo...-dijo Masamune dentro de su habitación.

Tsubaki bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la calle y le dijo:

-¿vamos?-a Black Star.

Él asintió y la siguió.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar mientras caminaban, y sin darse cuenta, llegaron al pueblo de al lado.

-¡Anda! Si hemos llegado al pueblo de al lado...-dijo Tsubaki cuando se dio cuenta.

Black Star miró a su alrededor.

-Será mejor que volvamos...-dijo él.

Tsubaki asintió y los dos se dieron media vuelta, y de camino, Tsubaki se asomó a un jardín lleno de camelias.

-Guau...-dijo Tsubaki alegre.

-¡Niña!¿¡Qué haces ahí?¡Fuera de mi jardín!-dijo un hombre enfadado.

-Perdón...-dijo Tsubaki mientras comenzaba a correr, no por el miedo, sino porque Black Star le había cogido la mano y había comenzado a correr.

Cuando llegaron a su poblado, se pararon un momento a descansar.

-Gracias...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?...no ha sido nada...-dijo Black Star sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba y dirigiéndose a la casa de Tsubaki.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Tsubaki y los dos entraron.

…

…

Pasaban los días...los días pasaban, y ellos pasaban todas las tardes juntos...a veces hablando, otras jugando, pero siempre divirtiéndose.

En invierno, jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve.

En otoño, aunque hacía mucho frío, ellos salían a la calle.

En primavera, varias tardes llovía, pero Black Star se escapaba de su casa y entraba por el jardín, en la casa de Tsubaki a pasar el rato sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Otras tardes, cuando hacía sol, los dos se dirigían al poblado de al lado, a mirar las flores del señor, que a veces no los veía.

En verano, en verano entraban en la fuente y se dedicaban a mojar al otro, aunque ellos eran muy pequeños para mal-pensar aquello.  
Todos los años se divertían juntos, y muchas veces se sonrojaban, muchas veces recordaban a su amado/a y sonreían, esperando ansiosos el día siguiente para volver a verse.

…

Ahora...ahora Black Star tenía 12 años, y Tsubaki 13, pero ellos seguían siendo amigos.

Todas las tardes, Tsubaki se sentaba en el filo de la puerta y pensaba; y al rato venía Black Star y se ponían a hablar.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, una tarde.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?-preguntó él mirándola.

-¿Qué harás cuando seas mayor?-preguntó ella, triste.

-superar a los dioses, ya te lo he dicho...-dijo él.

-Pero me refiero a...¿seguirás viviendo aquí o te marcharás?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star miró al cielo; nunca había pensado en aquello. Él quería estar con Tsubaki, con su amada, y tenía que saber primero, donde se quedaría ella.

-No lo se...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-Yo...si heredo alguna forma de arma, tendré que ir a una escuela llamada Shibusen...está en Death City, bastante lejos de aquí...-dijo Tsubaki, triste.

-...Tsubaki...si tú heredas una forma de arma y te vas, yo me convertiré en técnico y me iré contigo...¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki lo miró, sonrió y asintió.

**~13 de Febrero~**

=¡Ya no puedo más! Llevo 5 años sin decirle lo que siento a Tsubaki...Decidido...mañana mismo se lo contaré...=pensó Black Star en su cuarto.

=Dios...llevo 5 años sin confesarle a Black Star lo que siento por él...pero ¿cómo se va a fijar él en mi? Una flor inútil, sin esencia, sin aroma...una flor que crece sin que nadie se de cuenta...=pensó Tsubaki, triste.=No quiero perder a Black Star...si lo confieso quizás no volvamos a pasar las tardes juntos...prefiero estar con él guardándome mis sentimientos...=pensó Tsubaki.

**~Al día siguiente~**  
**~Por la mañana~**

=¿cómo se lo voy a decir? No puedo ir y decir: «Hola Tsubaki, te amo»...=pensaba Black Star.=Bueno...iré a ver cuantas flores tiene hoy Tsubaki...=pensó Black Star mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía a la de Tsubaki. Cuando estuvo en la puerta llamó, la madre de Tsubaki abrió y él entró.

-¿Cuántas flores este año?-preguntó Black Star sentándose al lado de Tsubaki, que estaba contando un ramo de margaritas...

-Por ahora 156...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Claro!-dijo Tsubaki alegre.

Cada uno iba cogiendo una flor, hasta que pasó otra vez...al coger una margarita, Black Star puso su mano encima de la de Tsubaki.

Los dos se miraron las manos, y después a los ojos, sonrojados. (Tsubaki y Black Star)

Esta vez, Black Star no apartó su mano, simplemente se quedó mirando a Tsubaki a los ojos. Ella, rió un momento y dijo:

-¿No te parece una coincidencia que hace justo 5 años pasara lo mismo?  
Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Si...-y cogió otra margarita.

Tsubaki suspiró, triste. Black Star notó el suspiro y preguntó:

-Tsubaki...¿estás bien?

-Si...Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Seguro?-insistió él.

-Seguro...-dijo Tsubaki.

-...Este año tampoco han florecido las camelias, ¿no?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

Black Star suspiró y dijo:

-139...¿y tú?

-246...-dijo total son 385 flores...-concluyó ella.

-Siempre te mandan muchas...-dijo Black Star.

-si...pero el chico que me gusta no me manda ninguna...-dijo Tsubaki triste, en un tono que solo escuchó ella, porque Black Star no se enteró.

-Voy un momento a mi casa...luego vuelvo, ¿vale?-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star salió de la casa de Tsubaki y vio a su padre llevando una caja fuera.

Black Star se acercó a su padre y le preguntó:  
-¿Qué pasa, papa?

-Black Star...nos mudamos...-dijo su padre.

-¿¡QUÉ?-preguntó Black Star.

-Si...nos mudamos...-dijo su padre.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Black Star.

-Ahora mismo...nos iremos dentro de 5 minutos...-dijo su padre.

=¡No! ¿¡Cómo voy a irme sin decirle eso a Tsubaki?=pensó Black Star, y comenzó a correr en dirección al pueblo de al lado.

De camino, pensaba:

=Tengo que decírselo a Tsubaki...=

Pronto llegó a la casa donde vivía el hombre de las camelias.

Black Star saltó el muro del jardín, con tan mala suerte, que cayó en un rosal.

-Ay...-se quejó en voz baja Black Star; pero enseguida recordó la urgencia de aquello y cogió una camelia, pero el hombre lo vio y comenzó a lanzarle piedras.

Black Star volvió a saltar el muro del jardín y corrió para volver a su poblado mientras el hombre le tiraba piedras y él se hacía varios cortes en los brazos...

…

Tsubaki se levantó, abrió la puerta y fue sentarse en el filo, pero vio como el padre y la madre de Black Star empaquetaban las cosas y se acercó a la madre de él y preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos mudamos otra vez...-dijo la madre, mientras subía al piso de arriba, junto a White Star a recoger unas cosas.

=¿¡Black Star se va?=se preguntó Tsubaki.=Pero...¡Él no puede irse sin saber lo importante que es él para mi!...tengo que decírselo...=pensó Tsubaki, quedándose, cabizbaja.

De pronto, Tsubaki sintió a alguien delante suya, y al mirar hacia arriba, vio a Black Star, con varios cortes en los brazos, algunos de los cuales estaba sangrando, muy cansado, tendiéndole una camelia en perfecto estado. (Black Star estaba sonrojado)

Tsubaki se quedó un rato callada, después sonrió, cogió la camelia y lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello, sin hacerle daño.

-Gracias...-dijo Tsubaki, mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Si?-dijo ella, todavía abrazándose.

-...antes de irme...quiero que sepas una cosa...-dijo Black Star, todavía abrazándose.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, todavía abrazándose.

-...te amo...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo, Black Star...

Los dos se separaron, sonrojados, y miraban al otro.

Poco a poco iban juntando sus labios hasta el punto de besarse. Los dos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Al separarse, por la falta de aire, sonrojados, volvieron a abrazarse y Tsubaki preguntó:

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

-Si...-dijo él, triste.

-te voy a echar de menos...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo también, Tsubaki...

Los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Black Star...nos vamos ya...-dijo su padre.

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se dio media vuelta, pero Tsubaki dijo:

-¡Espera!

Black Star se dio media vuelta.

-Toma...-dijo Tsubaki mientras se quitaba su bufanda blanca. para que te acuerdes de mi...-dijo ella mientras se la ponía a Black Star.

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Me iba a acordar de ti aunque no me dieras tu bufanda...pero gracias...

Tsubaki sonrió, Black Star sonrió, se dio media vuelta y movió la mano para despedirse de Tsubaki.

Ella lo imitó y cuando ya lo había perdido de vista, no pudo evitar llorar.

=Black Star...espero que nos volvamos a ver...=pensó Tsubaki.

**~FIN~**

**_  
**Weee, otro fic más...

A mi me gusta, tiene un poco de drama, es así...visto desde otro punto, no solo visto por el romance.

(No se ni lo que estoy diciendo)  
Bueno...no se si hacer una continuación.

Lo más probable es que si, porque ya la estoy pensando, pero me falta un final que me lo tengo que ir currando...

Bien, unas cositas que quiero que queden claras:  
-En este fic, el clan de la estrella no es ''exterminado''. Según Yo, no se obsesionaron con el poder...

-En este fic, Masamune tiene 3 años más que Tsubaki, y no se vuelve loco.

-En este fic, todavía, ninguno de la familia Nakatsukasa ha heredado el poder para transformarse en armas.

Y hasta aquí, creo que es todo.

Esto es para mi amiga Marina:  
¡BORRAR LA TIZA, NO RECOMPONE LA TIZA!


End file.
